


In The Cards

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I guess this is an AU now, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Spoilers, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, With a Familiar...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: Caleb and Molly have their own fun, but the Storm Lord beckons and they know how to seize the moment.





	In The Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time between updates. Obviously... we are all dealing in our own ways. 
> 
> So here you go- a ridiculously long installment. 
> 
> Un-beta'd.

“It’s open.” Molly stood there unconcerned, staring out the window as the door slowly creaked open. He knew it was Caleb. Fjord wouldn’t have knocked at the door to their shared room. Nott never knocked, and would have scampered off when she realized he was inside. Beau wouldn’t have knocked so gently. Jester wouldn’t have been able to resist some commentary while she knocked. And Yasha would never have opened the door- even after being invited in. Molly had learned early on that Yasha preferred to wait in the hallway for Molly to come to her rather than step into someone else’s space.

“How much of your life would you estimate is spent without any clothes on?” Caleb’s voice sounded resigned and Molly took the opportunity to stretch, raising his hands above his head and arching his back before he looked back over his shoulder with a cheeky grin, “More since I met you.”

Caleb sighed, but his face was relaxed in a soft smile. Molly was pleased that Caleb was smiling much more these days. Although he wanted to claim all the credit, their lives had become something worth smiling about. Certainly, their day-to-day was fraught with danger- and sure, the bottoms of each of their bags were littered with empty bottles of healing potions, but their lives were exciting, their friendships were deeper, and they were growing stronger and more cohesive as a group with each passing day.

It was their reputation that worried him. Molly knew that it was safer when you were eccentric to be fleeting, passing from town to town, making an impression and then leaving it to fade. The Nein did their fair share of moving. They’d been in this town only a few weeks. Long enough to handle that displacer beast and a few other odd jobs, but they’d still stuck around longer than he’d like. There was political unrest in the Empire, there was a war being fought at the Xhorhasian border, and they were building a reputation.

Caleb also seemed uneasy about their rise to notoriety. He clearly didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to himself, and Molly couldn’t blame him. Nevertheless, as the human stepped into the room, Molly turned from the window, unconcerned about their place in the grand scheme of things, focusing instead on this moment and how desperately he wanted to kiss the scruffy wizard.

“You know, Fjord could walk in any minute.” Caleb’s voice was soft as Molly walked toward him. Molly gently brought Caleb’s hands to his chest and let the human trace his scars.

“Fjord’s seen me naked.” Molly shrugged, “and he’ll see you naked soon enough.”

Caleb blushed slightly as Molly gave him a conspiratorial wink. “Have we talked to him about a timetable?”

“Not yet.” Molly leaned forward, finally stealing that kiss he was so eager to take. “I suspect you’d be more comfortable if we waited until Yasha leaves again.”

“Why is that?”

“I mean, unless you want to explain to Nott why you are coming over to the room I share with Fjord overnight…” Caleb nodded, clearly he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

Molly wasn’t too surprised. Caleb was careful, cautious, meticulous with his planning, but he still sometimes forgot to take into account the...interpersonal aspects of his decisions. They were working on it.

“I… I did not think-” Caleb sounded somewhat embarrassed and Molly leaned forward to kiss him again, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face.

“Nothing to worry about, love.” He leaned his forehead against Caleb’s, listening silently for a moment to Caleb’s breathing and the soft ever-present jangling of his own jewelry. “That’s why you keep me around.”

Caleb chuckled, “We will tell him at breakfast?” Caleb took a seat on Molly’s bed, “if you ever get dressed and come downstairs, that is.”

“You sure you don’t want to bring me breakfast in bed?” Molly asked, flopping down next to Caleb and stretching out on the bed. He knew he made a pretty picture and he grinned as Caleb’s eyes raked over his body.

“You are already spoiled enough, Mollymauk.” He slapped Molly’s thigh and the Tiefling moaned loudly. It was more for show than actual arousal, but he watched Caleb’s eyes darken and the tiefling’s smile widened. The human cleared his throat with some difficulty and rose to his feet, “I am going downstairs.”

Molly sighed dramatically and he too swung himself off the bed to start dressing, “I’ll meet you down there.”

 

***

 

Molly took the steps two at a time and smiled as he saw Beau on the landing. She was making her way back upstairs. “You take _so_ long to get ready.” She complained. Molly grabbed her hand and twirled her around in an impromptu dance, planting a kiss on her cheek before continuing down the stairs, ignoring her sputtering behind him.

“You’re in an awfully jolly mood.” Fjord offered him a plate of bacon as he slid in next to Caleb.

“I’ve got a delicious breakfast in front of me, we’ve got a full day without any plans, there’s gold in our pockets.” Molly’s smile widened as he threw his arm around Caleb’s shoulders, “I’ve got this one next to me.”

Caleb’s ensuing sigh drew a laugh from both Molly and Fjord. The human inclined his head slightly, “Fjord, we would like to talk with you, if you have a bit of time before we all split up.”

“Split up?” Molly took a bit of his bacon.

“Yeah, while you were gettin’ ready we decided today was gonna be as good a day as any to get some shoppin’ done in town. We’re waitin’ to hear back about that job over in Deastock, so we’re just coolin’ our heels until it’s time for us to head out again.”

Molly nodded thoughtfully, his mouth still full of the greasy meat.

“So we would like to have a conversation, if that is alright with you.” Caleb’s voice was low and Fjord’s cheeks colored a little bit before he nodded. “After breakfast, then?”

Molly swallowed loudly and gave them both a winning smile, “I don’t see why we couldn’t have it here?”

Jester was already gone, Molly figured she’d left before Beau. Nott was still there, chatting with Yasha at the other end of the table, but if they spoke quietly it shouldn’t be an issue.

“I do not think that is such a good idea, Mollymauk.” Caleb hissed.

“It’ll be a short conversation.” Molly said, squeezing Caleb’s thigh reassuringly under the table. “The real _conversation_ can happen later- to sort out logistics. For now we just want to suggest that we wait until… until our numbers have shifted and we have returned to our usual… placement.” Molly glanced sidelong at Yasha down the table and gave Fjord a pointed nod. He watched as Fjord followed his gaze and bit his lip in a show of comprehension.

“That seems like good thinkin’.” He replied. He spoke just as softly as Caleb, the timbre of his voice resonating low and seductive. “Once we’ve gone back to the normal arrangement…”

“We’ve got plenty of space.” Molly said softly, “No reason not to share it.”

Caleb glanced nervously toward Nott, but she was telling what seemed to be a very elaborate story while Yasha sat quietly, her eyes trained on the goblin’s face. “That is all for now, ja?”

“Looks like.” Fjord nodded, pushing aside his empty plate as he stood. “Molly, I’m headin’ back up to the room. Do y’all have plans today? I think Jester wanted to find someplace to get her paintin’ supplies.”

“I’ve got an errand to run.” Molly said simply, “Caleb will be joining me.” He looked at the human with as subtle a nod as he could manage.

“I suppose I am going with Mollymauk.” Caleb shrugged, nodding to Fjord.

“Suit yourselves.” Fjord said, “I think I might also go lookin’ for some healin’ potions. We seem to run through those mighty fast.”

“Not a bad idea.” Molly returned to his breakfast as Fjord made his way toward the stairs. Down the table he heard Yasha and Nott also getting up to go finish preparing for the day.

“Now who is the anti-social one?” Caleb said with a smugness in his voice that made Molly grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You were so late for breakfast that everyone has left.”

“You’re still here with me.” Molly pointed out helpfully as he stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“I am always with you.” Caleb leaned into him, resting his head on Molly’s shoulder. “What is this errand you are needing to run?”

Molly smiled, “I told you about that shop I visited.” Caleb’s said nothing, his head still heavy against Molly’s shoulder, “The one Lua and Taris told me about.”

Caleb’s voice was unsteady as he finally spoke, “I remember.”

“Would you like to see it?” Molly asked, bringing a hand to gently stroke through Caleb’s hair.

“I would very much like to see it.” The human’s voice was hardly more than a whisper as he raised his head to meet Molly’s eyes, his expression eager. “I will go tell Nott that we have an errand to run, and then I will meet you back down here.”

Molly smiled at Caleb’s back as the wizard hurriedly stood and made his way up the stairs to find their small companion. Molly left the rest of the food on the table, briefly considering pocketing something for later before he decided against it.

He took the stairs two at a time as he hurried to grab his scimitars and some extra coin.

He pushed open the door and found Fjord bent over the washbasin, splashing his face with the cool water. Molly smiled appreciatively and squeezed past him, letting his fingers trail across the half-orc’s hips as he slid by.

“Hi there, Molly.” Fjord said, patting dry his face with a clean cloth. “Where are you and Caleb headed out to today?”

“Oh,” Molly said with a cheeky grin, “just popping back into a shop I visited a few days ago.”

Fjord raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push the matter. Instead he sighed and began to finish buckling on his leather armor as Molly grabbed the swords and slung them across his waist on his way back out the door.

He was already halfway out the door when he heard Fjord’s voice behind him, “So as to make sure we’re clear on everythin’,” Fjord’s fingers slowed as he caught Molly’s eye, “Y’all were saying that we’re gonna wait until Yasha leaves again?”

Molly nodded, anxious to get back downstairs to meet Caleb, “Just makes the most sense. Then no one has to know and we won’t be drawing any unnecessary attention to ourselves.”

Fjord nodded, “Fair enough. Well, I suppose we’ll see y’all later.”

Molly grinned, “It shouldn’t take too long. We’ll be back in time for lunch.”

 

***

 

The streets were nearly empty. The drizzling rain that had begun a few nights before persisted and the roads were soggy with puddles and muddy cart tracks. The few people who were sloshing through the town were bundled up and all seemed single-mindedly focused on reaching their destinations as quickly as possible.

Molly held Caleb’s hand as they walked through the streets. It was a welcome relief to be able to show affection in public once more. The last town they’d been in was so puritanical, from the moment they arrived Molly had felt singled out. He and Jester were the only tieflings in town, and he suspected they were probably the first tieflings any of these people had ever seen in their lives. His ostentatious jewelry and clothing earned him scolding looks as the people there quietly, but devoutly worshiped deities even Molly had never heard of. Certainly stricter than any of those approved by the Empire.

He and Caleb had made the mistake of kissing once, just outside the tavern where they were staying. Jester and Yasha ended up having to step in to deescalate the confrontation between the 5 men who swooped down upon them, threatening them with jail time or even death. _Luckily_ , Molly thought with a small curl of his lips, _all it takes is one look at Yasha to send even the most absurdly machismo men scampering for the hills._ He had two still-healing cuts on his outer thighs as he’d stepped in front of the wizard, readying his swords to defend him. Here, however, no one paid them any mind.

“Just down this road.” Molly gently steered Caleb down a smaller side street where there were significantly fewer shops. It looked to be mostly older homes that had fallen into some state of disrepair. They reached the end of the road and found a dead end. Caleb turned to look at Molly with questioning eyes, but before he could ask, Molly led him to a small, unmarked and totally nondescript door that stood in the corner of the building that formed the dead end.

Caleb followed him through the narrow door and he watched Caleb’s eyes widen as they stepped inside.

They were in a short hallway. Opposite them stood a plain door. There was no natural light in the hallway, instead a single lantern hung from the ceiling in the center of the corridor. The walls were covered in a soft, velvet-like material of a deep maroon. Lilting patterns of gold scrolling were pressed into the fabric on the walls, creating an air of faux elegance that Molly found charmingly ironic.

“This…” Caleb’s eyes narrowed as he squinted at the gaudy decor in the dim light, “is not what I was expecting.”

“Just wait.” Molly couldn’t keep the grin out of his voice and he eagerly took Caleb’s hand, tugging the human forward as they approached the door.

It was unlocked, as it had been last time, and Molly pushed his way in easily.

The interior room was dramatically unlike the gaudy corridor outside. It was clean, well lit, although the windows were once again conspicuous by their absence, and neatly organized. Moly watched Caleb’s eyes travel the shelves closest to the entrance. A selection of unusual and errotic lingerie, outfits, and accessories- including similar items to the collar Molly had purchased- lined the nearest wall in a huge variety of shapes, sizes, and colors. Molly smiled as Caleb walked over, as if in a trance, his fingers hesitantly feeling the textures of a few leather harnesses, not entirely unlike the ones he wore for his books.

“What do you think, love?” Molly whispered in his ear.

Caleb was reading a sign hung on the wall _Ask us about special orders! Minor alterations (accomodations for tails, claws, etc.) free._ “It is…” Caleb seemed at a loss as he moved on to the next section.

Molly watched a blush rise to his cheeks as he looked, wide-eyed, at a synthetic cock made of what appeared to be smooth stone. It was expertly carved and had several ridges and grooves that Molly suspected would only enhance the pleasure of anyone lucky enough to take it. The small tag beside the toy marked it as 70 gold pieces. Caleb turned away quickly and took in the rest of the selection. There were phallic shapes all around them, quite a display of different sizes, shapes, materials, and purposes. “I’ll be right back, love. I’m going to find the owner.” He let Caleb look around in peaceful wonderment, making his way toward the front of the shop.

The tall, thin half-elf was helping a dwarven woman examine what looked to be a short leather paddle and Molly waited a respectable distance away until he’d finished with her and turned to head back toward the front of the store. “Ah!” A broad grin split his face, “You came back!”

Molly bowed preposterously and the shopkeeper laughed, “I so enjoyed my last visit, how could I resist?”

“Well what can I help you with this time?” His eyes flicked to Molly’s neck, “How did you find the collar?”

“Very nice, indeed!” Molly grinned, “Not for everyday use in our case, but a very good find, and at a very reasonable price.” He winked at the shopkeeper who chuckled.

“Are you here for the item I was holding for you?” Molly nodded and the shopkeeper led him to the counter at the front of the shop, “You’ve looked them all over, then? I think you will be happy with this one, but didn’t you mention wanting to bring-” The man caught sight of Caleb wandering amongst the displays in the corner and he smiled broadly once more, “Nevermind, I think you did.”

Molly followed his gaze, catching the human’s eye and made a friendly beckoning gesture to Caleb. “Of course, I’m sorry, I wanted to give him a chance to look around.”

“Not a worry,” The half-elf chuckled, extending his hand as Caleb approached, “I’m certainly happy you’re here.”

“Caleb, this is Varin’tai. He’s the owner of this fine establishment. This is Caleb.”

Caleb nodded, shaking the half-elf’s hand. “This is quite a sizable collection.”

“Quite sizable, indeed.” Varin’tai gave them a knowing smile and turned back to Molly, “So is this purchase a surprise, or would you like to show Caleb before we box it up for you?”

Molly grinned, “Not a surprise at all.” He looked over at the human whose brow had furrowed in confusion, “I found something last time, but I couldn’t make up my mind. Would you like to see?”

Caleb cleared his throat, “Erm, yes... Please.” He sounded hesitant, but when Molly took his hand, Caleb gave it an affectionate squeeze. _Still okay._

“Excellent.” Varin’tai pulled a small leather bag from beneath the desk and gently removed the plug from inside.

Caleb’s eyes widened as Molly watched him anxiously. “I thought it might be worth having.” He said quietly, suddenly unsure about all of this.

“That it will be. Not only for play in the bedroom, but also for those who might want their own little secret while they’re out and about.”

Caleb’s cheeks reddened and Molly bit his lip. “If you aren’t sure, we don’t have to get it.” Molly said very softly to Caleb, “I just thought-”

“We will take it.” Caleb said, his voice much firmer than Molly’d expected and Varin’tai laughed, giving Caleb a nod.

“You will not regret it, I assure you.” Without another word he set about putting it in a small box so that they could carry it discreetly back to the inn.

Molly looped his arm through Caleb’s and leaned into the human’s side. “You like it?”

There was a pause before the human nodded, a small motion, more a jerk of the head than an actual nod, but it made Molly grin nevertheless. “I do like it.” He muttered. “You are going to be the death of me, Mollymauk.”

Molly laughed, squeezing Caleb’s arm against his side as they waited for Varin’tai to finish the transaction. Molly reached into his pouch, counting out a handful of gold, hoping Caleb wouldn’t change his mind at the sight of so much coin changing hands. “It’s been an absolute pleasure doing business with you.” Molly said with a small bow, dragging Caleb with him as he made a small flourishing motion with his free hand. Varin’tai handed over the small box, wrapped in unassuming parchment. A standard-looking parcel that could be gotten from any shop in town. Varin’tai smiled broadly at Molly’s elaborate thanks and gave Caleb a friendly nod.

The rain had let up a little bit as they made their way back toward the inn. They were both shivering, shrugging their damp coats off as they stepped into the warm interior of the tavern. Molly glanced around the tavern, looking for any sign of the rest of their party. “They must still be out.” Caleb nodded, wringing his hair out a bit in the doorway. Molly grinned and tapped the parcel under his arm with a finger, “I’ll go put this somewhere safe.”

“You should keep it on you.” Caleb said softly, shaking his hair back as he took a step toward Molly. “Not the whole box, of course, just what’s inside.” Molly shivered as Caleb pressed a soft kiss into his cheek, whispering as he pulled away, “Just the fun part.”

Molly felt his face darken, but nodded with a small choked sound as he hurried upstairs to discard the parcel. He stepped into his room with a quick glance to ensure that Fjord wasn’t inside. Molly quickly sat on his bed, tearing the paper off the box and pulling the small plug out. It felt remarkably like opening a gift, even though he’d been the one to pay for it. He looked at the plug in awe for a moment. Imagining what sort of plan Caleb might have. He slipped it into top of his boot, tossing the box beneath his bed just as he heard the lock click in the door.

Fjord stopped in the doorway, clearly surprised to see Molly back already. “Hope y’all got your errands run.” He said with a smile as he stepped inside and closed the door.

“We got what we were looking for.” Molly grinned, getting to his feet as Fjord began to towel off with one of his spare shirts. “How did your excursion go?”

Fjord shrugged, “Jester found some watercolors and I got us a few more healin’ potions. Damn those things are expensive. But nothin’ terribly excitin’.” He gave Molly a searching look. “I suppose I’m not gonna be seein’ whatever it is y’all bought?”

“Oh, I suspect you’ll be seeing it.” Molly’s grin widened and he watched a blush rise to Fjord’s cheeks, “one of these nights.”

“I-” Fjord cleared his throat, “I see.” He tossed the now-damp shirt he’d been using to dry off onto the bed and turned back toward the door. “Beau was suggestin’ a night in. Mulled wine, card games, and the like.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “You know, that might be the first good idea Beau’s ever had.”

Fjord rolled his eyes, but he laughed nevertheless.

The two of them made their way downstairs to find the rest of The Nein sitting at a table in the far corner. Jester waved to Molly, “You know, since you slept _forever_ I haven’t seen you all day, technically. You slept really late.” Molly shrugged, “Did Caleb sneak in your room to visit you last night? Is that why you were so tired?” Beau groaned and Nott quickly assured Jester that Caleb had been in their room all night.

“Hey Jester,” Beau said, “Have you ever invoked duplicity during- ya know?”

Jester frowned. “She only stays like a minute.”

“With some guys that’s plenty of time.” Molly said with a casual shrug. There was a moment of stillness before everyone began to laugh. Molly grinned and gave Jester a wink.

They sat there for the better part of the evening. Molly  told everyone’s fortuntes (except Beau’s and Yasha’s. Beau still insisted that the cards were bullshit, and Yasha said she didn’t need it- whatever that meant), Fjord and Molly playfully went outside for a few practice bouts with their swords. Inside, Beau and Yasha arm wrestled for what had to have been at least half an hour straight, rematch until rematch until Beau finally won one.

Coming back inside, sweaty and exhausted, Molly watched Fjord head to the bar before Yasha caught his eye. He came over to sit beside her and she smiled at him, speaking softly. “I’m leaving tonight.”

He frowned, “Are you sure?”

“I am. I am sure.”

“You don’t usually tell me when you’re going.” Molly pointed out, “what’s different this time?”

“Well,” Yasha spoke slowly, choosing her words as carefully as always. “We have been travelling together for some time now. We… have come to rely on one another a bit.”

“Why not tell the group?” Molly wondered aloud.

Yasha looked him in the eyes with a gentle smile, “I wanted to tell you so you’d have time to sort out the rooming arrangements.”

Molly’s eyes twinkled, but he smiled nevertheless. “Was it over breakfast or in the hall as I was leaving to go shopping?”

“Both actually.” She didn’t seem in the least bit embarrassed or uncomfortable with the conversation, and Molly was thrilled at how refreshing that felt.   
“Well, thank you for the heads up.” She nodded and got to her feet. “Now?” Molly asked in surprise.

“In a little bit.”

Molly nodded and kissed her hand before she smiled and walked back to the others. Glancing in their direction, he caught Caleb watching him. Molly smiled and made a small cupping motion over his mouth. Caleb nodded, turning away from the others and pulling a small copper wire from his bag.

“What did you talk about with Yasha?”

“She’s leaving tonight.” Molly kept it brief and watched Caleb’s expression shift from across the room.

The human seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he once again traced the wire through the air and cupped his hands, “Go upstairs and get yourself ready.”

Molly felt the heat flare in the pit of his stomach at the order and his cock gave a twitch of interest at the low sound of Caleb’s whisper from across the room.

Molly didn’t reply. Instead he nodded and turned toward the stairs. As he reached his room, he felt something weave between his legs. Looking down, there was Frumpkin. “Gods,” Molly muttered, “Are we really doing this?”

Frumpkin slipped past him into the room and hopped up onto the table with the washbasin, facing Molly’s bed. The cat sat there unmoving… expectant.  

Molly felt the butterflies in his stomach as he reached into his boot and retrieved the plug, placing it on the bed before rifling through his bag to find a small vial of oil.

“I know I’m the one who suggested it, but this is definitely stranger than I expected.” Molly said, pulling his boots off as he looked at Frumpkin. “I’m gonna need some kind of reassurance that I’m not about to get off in front of an ordinary cat.”

There was an almost imperceptible flicker in Frumpkin’s eyes and Molly heard that same soft whisper in his mind, “You will not be getting off at all, Mollymauk.”

Molly gasped, “Gods, Caleb-”

Frumpkin made a soft purring sound and lay down on top of the table, settled into a comfortable position as Molly peeled off his leggings. He considered taking his shirt off as well, but reconsidered, _there’s something hot about this being an interlude… about the knowledge that I’m still going to return to the group after this…_

He gently settled himself against the headboard, propping himself up so that Caleb, through Frumpkin, could get a good view. Caleb who was still downstairs with the others. Molly stroked his half-hard cock once as he imagined Caleb sitting there quietly. He was blind and deaf while he was watching through Frumpkin, so he’d have no way of knowing if the others realize what he’s doing. _He’s bound to get hard, I wonder if anyone will notice that._ Molly thought as he reached for the vial, uncorking it and lightly coating one of his fingers. He smiled, mostly to himself, as he gently circled the rim, not yet pushing into himself, just letting his body ache for it for a moment. He remembered Caleb’s face as he walked into the shop earlier. _How many other hidden desires do we have yet to explore?_

Molly gently sunk one finger into himself, biting back a moan before he realized that that would be a terrible waste of a wonderful opportunity.

 _Caleb’s downstairs, trying to be discreet._ His smile widened, _If he’s wants to play games then I’m going to play to win._

As he twisted his finger slowly he let out a heady moan, his head falling back as he began putting on a show in earnest. He sunk his finger back into himself, cocking it before he pulled it back out. He went on like that for several minutes before he slowly oiled up a second finger, pressing it into himself easily. He was taking more time than was strictly necessary, but he knew that every moan, gasp, and cry was going straight to Caleb’s cock. He also knew he’d pay for this later, but the thrill of this unconventional voyeurism was more than Molly could have ever imagined. Although his own cock was aching, Molly managed to keep himself from touching it, instead gasping with pleasure as he added a third finger. After what felt like an appropriately torturous amount of time, Molly slicked up the plug, biting his lip as he smiled at Frumpkin, his red eyes flashing and fluttering closed as he pushed it inside himself slowly. It pushed past the ring of muscle with a delicious stretch and he felt the sudden fullness as it sunk into place. The plug itself wasn’t huge, if anything, Molly was slightly disappointed.

 

Until he sat up.

  
As Molly adjusted, the plug adjusted as well and brushed directly against that spot, sending sparks flying in his eyes. Molly gasped and had to reach down and grip the base of his cock to keep from coming on the spot. Frumpkin purred and got up, hopping down off the basin and meowing at the door. Molly glared as the cat scratched the bottom of the door, eager to get out of the room. With a gasp, Molly shifted once more, and through sheer force of will was able to get himself up onto his feet. He leaned against the bedframe for a solid minute as he tried to bring himself back from the edge. Gritting his teeth, unwilling to let Caleb win this game, he walked stiffly to the door, opening it just briefly enough for Frumpkin to slip through before pushing it closed, his forehead slumping against the wood as he took a few deep breaths.

 

He washed his hands in the basin before dressing and finally making his way to the door. He had adjusted, somewhat, to the strange sensation. He’d never- as far as he could remember, anyway- used a toy like this, and his stomach fluttered at the idea of going downstairs amongst his friends. The idea that only Caleb would know.

Steeling himself, Molly turned the handle and made his way down the stairs. Grateful, at least, that his erection had flagged somewhat. They were still gathered around the table, but Yasha was conspicuous by her absence.

“Molly! You just missed Yasha!” Jester turned toward him, “You could probably still catch her if you run!”

She pointed eagerly toward the door, but Molly just smiled and raised his hand, “No need. She said goodbye a few minutes ago.”

“She told you she was going?” Beau asked, “Well cool. Thanks for telling the rest of us.”

“She told you just now, didn’t she?” Molly said, and for a change this time the _“fuck you”_ was implied.

He caught sight of Fjord, who was sitting quietly at the table, focusing half-heartedly on a game of cards with Nott, his leg bouncing up and down at a truly impressive speed as he snuck glances at the others between turns.

Molly came and sat down next to Caleb, who scooted aside to make room for him on the bench. Caleb was buried in his books and Molly grinned. _No one would notice the departure from his senses if he was just staring at the pages._

“Clever.” He said softly as he slid in beside him. He casually brushed his hand across Caleb’s thigh, and was tremendously gratified to feel that his trousers were stretched tight.

“You are quite the performer, Mollymauk.” Caleb said with a wry smile. He closed his book and gingerly returned it to his holster.

“They say you should do what you know.” Molly shrugged with an air of innocence. Caleb wrapped his arm around Molly, pulling him closer. To the others it would seem like a sappy show of affection. To Molly, however, the sudden movement shifted the plug inside and he couldn’t manage to keep himself from gasping aloud as he found himself pressed into Caleb’s side. His eyes darted around, trying to see if any of the others noticed his reaction. Jester and Beau were talking about that book again and Nott was buried in her hand of cards. Across the table from her, however, Fjord wore a cheeky grin and he glanced up in time to meet Molly’s eyes, his smile widening.

Molly felt his cheeks heat, but not from embarrassment as much as the realization of what was going to happen tonight.   
Fjord cleared his throat and addressed the table, “So what’d y’all think about rooms tonight? Not that I don’t like sharin’ with you, Molly-” He added quickly and Molly put on a face of mock offense.

“I don’t mind sleeping with the girls again, if Caleb would like Molly to join him.” Nott said, looking at Caleb, still holding Molly tightly against him.

“I do not mind either way.” Caleb said with a noncommittal shrug and Molly marvelled at the two men and how easily they said these things so convincingly. Molly could string together pretty words, but his deceit rarely held up to much scrutiny beyond the occasional shopkeeper or townsperson. “If you would like to stay with the girls, Molly and I can share and we can let Fjord have his room back.”

With a nod from the goblin, the night began to wrap up as Molly and Nott made their way upstairs to begin relocating their things.

She gave Molly a polite nod in the hallway as he slipped past her into Caleb’s room, carrying his backpack, scimitars, coat and boots. He nodded back and dropped the pile of possessions off near the door. He was excited. Far more excited than he thought he’d be.

Instead of rejoining the others downstairs to say his goodnights, he flopped onto the bed, gasping as he was vividly reminded of the plug as he landed on the soft bed.

He shimmied out of the soft leggings and his shirt and rearranged the pillows behind him so that he was propped up like a king in the center of the bed.

As he waited for the others to arrive, he lazily ran a finger along his cock, taking a deep breath as he felt the shiver of sensation play along his spine. He brought his scarred palm to his mouth and licked a broad stripe along the uneven skin before bringing it down to stroke himself. As he slowly brought himself back to hardness, he let his eyes slip closed, imagining everything that could happen tonight. He heard the door click, but didn’t stop, didn’t slow his languid, even strokes along the dark purple skin.

The door closed softly and light footsteps told him that Caleb was setting aside his coat, unfastening his books and placing them somewhere out of the way, and toeing off his boots.

“You put on quite the show earlier.” His voice went straight to Molly’s core, but the tiefling’s movements remained measured, perfectly even. “I found it difficult to hide my… responses from the others.” Molly kept his eyes closed and he could hear the soft scraping of a chair. _He’s just going to watch._ “You were good for me, though. Weren’t you?” Caleb’s voice was even softer, barely audible over the sounds of Molly’s rough breathing and the slick sound of skin. “You did not come.”

Molly’s eyes fluttered open and he met the human’s gaze. “I was good.” Molly’s voice sounded a bit rougher than he’d hoped it would, but he saw the heat in Caleb’s eyes and a small grin crept across his face as he continued to stroke himself, “do I get a reward?”

Caleb bit his lip and smiled wryly. “I think you have earned it, Mollymauk.”

At that, as though he’d fucking timed it, there was a soft knock on the door. Molly’s eyes widened and his hand stilled.

“I think it’s here.” He looked at Molly and raised an eyebrow, “I did not tell you to stop.” Caleb’s voice was cool as he stood to open the door.

Molly licked his palm once more and was back at it. He felt the ridges of the scars deliciously drag across his sensitive skin as he watched Caleb open the door for a nervous-looking Fjord.

At the sight of the half-orc, however, all of Molly’s uncertainty melted away. Fjord caught sight of him on the bed, and Molly’s face broke into a wide, welcoming smile. As the human ushered Fjord inside, Molly brought his free hand behind his head, resting against it as he tried looking as casual as tieflingly possible.

“I don’t know what I was expectin’...” Fjord said with a chuckle as he stepped inside, letting Caleb close the door behind him.

“We’ve been roommates for how many nights and you weren’t expecting something like this?” Molly said, cocking an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know what to expect. Not by a damn sight.” Fjord stood at the end of the bed as Caleb snuck behind him, coming to stand alongside the bed, near Molly’s head.

“We should begin by discussing what we all want from this.” Caleb’s voice was matter-of-fact, and managed to turn Molly on even more. “Mollymauk and I have discussed our boundaries, but we would like to know yours, and share ours with you.”

“I’ll start.” Molly said, his hand slowed a bit as he sat further up in the bed, gasping as the plug inside him shifted once more. “Gods. Okay. First, the ones everyone asks about. You’re welcome, and encouraged, to hold my horns. I’ll let you know if you pull too hard, but it’s rarely been an issue. Playing with my tail is also highly encouraged, but if you pull it I will absolutely bite you. And not in the fun way.” Fjord nodded, wearing a serious expression. “Slapping, biting, spanking, all fine. More violent than that is generally too far.” He paused and looked at Caleb for a moment. The wizard nodded and Molly cleared his throat, “Bloodplay is not something that I expect a new partner to be comfortable with, but if you are interested, I am very... amenable.”

Fjord looked between Molly and Caleb briefly, “I’m not sure I’m followin’.”

“Mollymauk will sometimes cut me, or I will cut him. Just a bit, nothing that will leave a lasting mark.”

Molly watched Fjord’s throat as he swallowed. “I’m not sure that’s in my wheelhouse yet. But I’ll let y’all know.”

“More than fair.” Molly said with a nod of acknowledgement.

Caleb smiled at him, running a hand gently along his scarred chest. “For me,” he looked back at Fjord, “I do not like being called names.” He traced a finger along his chin, “I like giving orders, but I also like when control is taken from me.” Molly smiled and nodded, confirming Caleb’s assertions. “I imagine it goes without saying, but there will be no fire.”

Fjord nodded again, watching as Molly and Caleb turned toward him. “Um,” Molly was basking under the keen gaze of Fjord and the subtly possessive touch of Caleb as he watched the half-orc think. “I suppose I also don’t like much in the way of hittin’ or anything like that. I’ll be perfectly honest, I don’t have much experience in this area, so I’ll be relyin’ on y’all to guide me a bit.”

“We’re perfectly happy with that.” Molly said with a smile at Caleb, “We’ll be gentle.”

Fjord looked somewhat skeptical at Molly’s jovial expression as he said this, but Caleb held up his other hand, “What Molly means is, we will check in with you as we go. If there is ever something that we suggest or do that you don’t like, or if you want to stop entirely, just say ‘Nonagon’.”

Fjord looked at Molly and he gave a small shrug with a cheeky smile. “Alright,” Fjord took in a deep breath, “I can handle that.”

Molly gently put a hand over Caleb’s and got to his knees, crawling to the end of the bed with his tail swishing behind him. “I have every confidence in you.” He said, leaning forward toward Fjord. “May I kiss you?”

Fjord bit his lip and nodded eagerly. Molly smiled and leaned in to capture his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Fjord’s neck, he pulled the other man closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past Fjord’s lips. Now Fjord, too, was leaning in, and they were both breathless, devouring one another. A sharp pain in his tongue and the taste of blood brought them both back to reality.

“Shit!” Fjord pulled back, covering his mouth, “I’m so sorry, Molly! I didn’t even think about that.”

Caleb stepped forward, touching the tiefling’s mouth gently. Molly smiled, kissing Caleb’s finger and sticking out his tongue to be examined.

“It does not look so bad.” Caleb said gently.

Fjord’s face was dark and Molly saw a look of deep regret in his eyes. He leaned forward once more and gently brought his hand to Fjord’s cheek. “Can I see?” Molly kept his voice soft and measured, bringing a single finger to gently trace Fjord’s bottom lip.

After a moment’s hesitation, Fjord took his lower lip between his fingers and pulled down so that Molly could examine his jagged, shortened tusks. Molly gently touched his finger to the tip of one of them, tracing it slowly before he reached behind Fjord to clasp the back of his head, pulling him in for another crushing kiss. He was cautious this time, and after a moment he felt Fjord relax into it, no longer anxious about hurting Molly.

As Molly’s tongue teased Fjord, he felt a hand trace down his chest. He hadn’t heard Caleb make his way over, but he moaned into the half-orc’s mouth as Caleb’s touch dipped lower- taking Molly’s cock in his hand. A gasp from Fjord told him that Caleb had done the same to him and Molly smiled into the kiss.

“I would like to suck you both.” Caleb’s voice cut through their intent on one another and Molly pulled away from Fjord for just a moment to cup Caleb’s face in his cheek and give him a kiss.

“That is more than alright with me.” He purred, turning back to Fjord.

“I think… yes. Please.” Fjord stuttered, clearly feeling overwhelmed by the current circumstance.

Caleb smiled at them both and Molly gently leaned forward once more. Before he could resume their kiss, however, he felt a sharp smack on his ass. “You are going to need to get into another position, Mollymauk. I cannot reach you both if you are on the bed and he is on the floor.”

“Well then you’d better join me on the bed, Fjord.” Molly said with a sly grin. “You’re still wearing far too many clothes.”

Fjord took a step back and began unbuckling his leather armor. Molly shot a pointed glance at Caleb. The human nodded, stepping forward to help Fjord undress. Molly chuckled as the wizard tried to figure out the intricacies of the armor with which he was completely unfamiliar. After several minutes of tedious unbuckling and gentle instruction, Fjord was standing naked before them, his cock hard with a single bead of fluid at the tip. Caleb took a slow, cautious step forward, and rested his hands on Fjord’s hips, maintaining eye contact with the half-orc as he gently pulled him forward. Caleb steered him to the side of the bed and then offered his hand to Molly.

Molly felt acutely aware of the plug still inside him, and longed for one of them to fill him instead as he took Caleb’s hand and gingerly got off the bed, moving to stand beside Fjord.

“Kiss him, Mollymauk.” Caleb said. There was no room in his voice for misinterpretation and it sent a spark of heat to Molly’s stomach. Beside him, the half-orc sucked in a breath and Molly turned to smile at him.

“You heard the man.” Molly cocked an eyebrow and stood still, hoping Fjord would take the initiative.

He was not at all disappointed as Fjord surged forward, capturing Molly’s lips in another bruising kiss. Molly gasped for breath as Fjord’s tongue snaked between his lips, relentlessly claiming Molly’s mouth. At the same time, he felt more than saw Caleb lower himself to his knees. He could feel the warm breath against his cock and he sighed against Fjord as Caleb brought a spit slick hand to stroke him. A moan was ripped from Fjord and Molly could hear the unmistakable sound of Caleb taking him in his mouth.

Molly tore himself from Fjord’s lips and licked a long stripe up the half-orc’s neck, moaning as Caleb’s mouth moved over to his own cock. The wet warmth engulfed him and Molly felt his knees shaking. He leaned forward, resting his head on Fjord’s shoulder for support. “Gods, Caleb!”

Caleb made an encouraging sound, the vibrations sending another spark up his spine.

Caleb pulled his mouth away from Molly’s cock. His chin glistened with saliva as the human looked up at Fjord, “This is not my specialty.” His accent was thick and Fjord gave a soft laugh from deep within his chest.

“You’re sure doin’ a fine job.”

Caleb smiled. Leaning toward Fjord he took the half-orc’s cock in one hand and lifted it so he could lick a long stripe up the underside. Molly watched with amusement as Fjord’s eyes flickered closed, his mouth falling open in unadulterated pleasure. “I am merely studying at the feet of the master.” Caleb ran his hand down Molly’s hip and Fjord shot him a questioning glance. “Time to show him what you can do. On your knees, Mollymauk.”

Molly smiled, kissing Fjord once more before sinking to his knees in front of the man. Caleb, in turn, rose and gently turned Molly’s head toward himself. Molly knelt in front of him as Caleb began slowly undressing himself. Molly waited patiently, kneeling before him in silent reverence. When he’d finally toed off his boots he reached down to lightly caress one of the tiefling’s horns. Molly leaned into the touch and hummed appreciatively as the wizard gently massaged the base of one of his horns, until Molly couldn’t wait any longer. “Caleb, please.” He whimpered and he saw the human shoot a sly glance at Fjord- still was watching the two of them intently.

“Because you ask so nicely, Mollymauk.” Caleb tightened his grip on Molly’s horn and gently pulled his head closer. Molly eagerly opened his mouth and Caleb slipped right inside, his cock hot and heavy on Molly’s tongue. Taking Caleb in like this Molly moaned softly. It had been well over a week since they’d had any time like this alone and Molly missed the taste of him.

“He’s a vision, that’s for sure.” Fjord said softly and Molly could hear them kissing above his head. He relaxed a bit and took Caleb deeper this time.

“You have barely scratched the surface with Mollymauk.” Caleb practically purred and Molly groaned around him once more.

“Show me.” Fjord’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, his usual twang surprisingly unnoticeable amidst his shallow breathing.  

Molly looked up at Caleb through his eyelashes and found the human watching him with dark, hungry eyes. He gave a small nod as he swiped his tongue along the slit. He beamed at Caleb’s smile and closed his eyes as the human brought his free hand to grasp Molly’s other horn.

He felt Caleb wait, letting Molly take the initiative. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Molly took Caleb in as far as he could, swallowing around the base of his cock and preening at the moan he ripped from the man. Caleb began thrusting forward and Molly knelt there, taking it eagerly, trying to keep from touching himself as Caleb sped up, moaning with every thrust. As he opened his eyes, tears welling in the corners as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose, he could see Fjord standing beside him, his hand stroking himself, apparently enjoying what he was seeing. Molly looked up once more, meeting Caleb’s eyes. Caleb almost always watched him, and it turned Molly on far more than he’d ever expected. As Molly met his gaze, Caleb nodded and gently pulled out of Molly’s mouth, his soft finger coming down to wipe the saliva from Molly’s chin where it was dripping onto the floor.

“Would you like a turn, Fjord?” Molly could never tell if Caleb’s pronunciation of Fjord’s name was an intentional joke, or an actual extension of his Zemnian accent.  

“If it’s alright with Molly here.” Fjord said with a nod at the tiefling.

Molly grinned and shifted on his knees so that he was in front of Fjord. “Please, Fjord”, he begged.

The man’s eyes widened and he swallowed heavily before gently putting his hand on once side of Molly’s face, “tap me if you need me to stop” he said seriously. Molly smiled and leaned forward to let his tongue flick over the head of the deep green cock. “Gods, Molly, you’ve got a talented tongue.”

“He does. It is a devil’s tongue”, Molly could hear the smile in Caleb’s voice and he brought his hand up to take Fjord’s. First he guided Fjord’s hand away from his cheek to grasp his horn, then he found Fjord’s other hand and brought it to grip his other horn. Then he reached around, his hands finding Fjord’s ass. He squeezed the firm muscle and then pulled, snapping Fjord’s hips forward and shoving the half-orc’s cock down his throat. Fjord gasped out and Molly could feel his grip tighten on his horns.

“I know it seems like you might be crossing a line,” Caleb said softly, just barely loud enough for Molly to make out the words as the human breathed against Fjord’s ear. “But he truly does enjoy it. We will stop you if it is too much.”

Fjord looked down at Molly who hummed appreciatively around his length before letting him pull back. With a silent nod and his face set in an expression of determination, Fjord pushed in once more, going slowly until Molly felt his cock reach the back of his throat. His red eyes slipped closed as he breathed deeply, swallowing around Fjord, who let out a moan before pulling out again. Molly massaged the underside of his cock as much as he could, before Fjord’s self-control finally broke and Molly felt a sharp tug on one of his horns, pulling him forward sharply and nearly gagging him on Fjord’s cock. He hummed again and and he could hear Caleb beside him, the sounds of both men’s ragged breathing as Caleb fisted his cock in time to Fjord’s thrusts.

When Fjord finally pulled out with a wet pop, Molly’s tongue darted forward once more to catch some of his own spit that was dripping from the half-orc’s cock.

“Gods, Molly.” Fjord sighed. Molly could see that his knees were shaking and he grinned up at Fjord, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Caleb,” Molly’s voice was wrecked and he watched the wizard’s lips part at the sound, “Fjord and I had a… discussion a few nights ago.” He grinned at Fjord’s blush. Caleb knew what had happened, and he had no problem with it, but Fjord was clearly still embarrassed by the idea of Caleb knowing about their little tryst. “I suggested a scenario that Fjord seemed _quite_ interested in.”

“What scenario is that?” Caleb asked, turning to look Fjord in the eyes.

“Well, I figure he deserves to experience _your_ talented tongue.” Molly looked directly at Fjord as he continued, “I want him on his hands and knees on the bed while you eat him out.”

Fjord’s eyes widened and his eyes flicked from Molly back to Caleb’s gaze. Molly watched Caleb’s lips curl and he nodded. “I think that is a good idea, Mollymauk.” He shot Molly a loving glance and Molly felt his heart swell with the silent approval, “You heard him, Fjord.” Caleb said, turning back to their new lover. “On the bed for me.”

Fjord nodded quickly and clambered onto the bed, his cock hanging heavily beneath him as he positioned himself on the bed. Caleb hummed thoughtfully and after a moment he shook his head, “Further down the bed if you please, Fjord.” As they shuffled backward a bit, Caleb snapped a finger and pointed Molly toward the end of the bed. Propping himself up against one of the bedposts, Molly spread his legs, giving Fjord a view of the base of the plug nestled in his ass for the first time. Fjord inhaled sharply and made to reach out, but Caleb’s voice stopped him, “No.”   
Fjord looked back and Caleb smiled dryly, “It is time for Mollymauk to prepare himself. You will be an audience only.” Molly saw Fjord shiver, and he grinned with a flash of teeth. Caleb nodded to Molly, tossing him a small vial of oil, and then settling down to where Molly could no longer see him behind Fjord’s body. Molly poured a bit of oil on his fingers before slowly teasing at the base of the plug. He felt reasonably full, although it was nowhere as filling or satisfying as Caleb’s cock. In front of him, Fjord was watching his movements with rapt attention, until suddenly Molly watched his eyes glaze over with startled awe.

“I told you he was talented.” Molly said with a cheeky smile. As he watched Fjord threw his head back, gasping and moaning with what Molly assumed was every flick of Caleb’s tongue.

Finally Molly gripped the base of the plug, relaxing as best he could before slowly sliding it out. The wet pop brought Fjord’s focus back to Molly and he preened under the attention as Fjord’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

He slowly pushed one oiled finger into himself. After the plug it was easy. There was practically no resistance as he relaxed and he groaned softly at the idea that it wouldn’t take him long at all before he was ready for Caleb’s cock. In front of him, Fjord was rocking back and forth, trying to push himself farther back onto Caleb’s tongue and Molly was struck by the realization of just how filthy this was.

Molly slipped a second finger inside, followed quickly by a third. He didn’t touch himself, nor did he crook his fingers inside. He was far too close as it was. Caleb sat back, clearly now stretching Fjord with his fingers, and gave Molly a predatory look. The tiefling smiled  as he continued to finger himself and blew his lover a kiss.

“That is enough.” Caleb said, his voice tight, “Fjord, would you like Mollymauk to fuck you?”

“Gods yes.” Fjord gasped looking up at Molly with desperate eyes, “Please…” he hesitated a moment, “Please, Caleb. Let Molly fuck me.”

Both Molly and Caleb moaned deep within their chests at Fjord’s choice of phrasing. Molly gladly got to his knees, his hard cock right in front of Fjord, who was still on his hands and knees. He waited patiently while the half-orc gave it a bit of attention, taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking as he massaged the underside with his tongue. Caleb raised an eyebrow and Molly gave him a sly smile, before pulling back, “How do you want to do this, Fjord?”

Fjord looked absolutely wrecked. The half-orc was glistening with a sheen of sweat, his pupils blown wide and his cock dripping precum onto the bed below. “I-” even his voice sounded ridiculously hot right now. His accent wasn’t as thick, Molly noticed again, unlike Caleb’s whose accent always grew much thicker.

“Would you like to ride me? Or have me fuck you from behind?” Molly licked his lips and watched Fjord’s desperate eyes follow his tongue before Molly climbed off the bed to stand beside it.

“From- from behind.” His voice was barely more than a whisper and Molly leaned forward to kiss his damp forehead.

“An excellent choice.” He looked up at the human, knowing full well what his plan was, but he wanted to hear Caleb say it. “And what about you, love? Will you just be watching?”

Caleb gave Molly an exasperated look, “You are the one who tells fortunes, Mollymauk. What is in the cards for tonight?”

“I don’t need my cards tonight.” Molly said, leaning forward to kiss Caleb, “I want you inside of me.”

“And what you want… you get, mein Liebling.”  

It took some shuffling, but soon Molly was positioned behind Fjord, running his hand reassuringly over the half-orc’s back. He leaned back against Caleb’s chest as the human knelt behind him. Molly could feel Caleb’s cock brushing against his lower back and he shuddered in anticipation.

“I swear to all the gods, Molly. If you don’t do somethin’...”

Molly laughed and Caleb tapped him lightly on the shoulder, passing him one of the vials. He gently drizzled it over Fjord’s hole, and felt Caleb doing the same behind him. He slid two fingers into Fjord easily, trying to force himself to focus on the feeling as Caleb also began to scissor him a bit more open.

Fjord glanced back over his shoulder and locked eyes with Molly. His expression was absolutely wrecked and Molly couldn’t help but grin, “Do it, Molly.”

He nodded and felt Caleb’s hands still while Molly got into position. The moment of anticipation was palpable in the room. The tip of his cock rested lightly against Fjord’s hole, some pressure, but not yet pushing in. The only sound in the room was their ragged breaths and Molly wished he could bottle this feeling. This pure, hedonistic perfection.

Fjord didn’t actually cry out as Molly finally began to push into him, but it was a very close call. Instead he bit his lip and dropped to his elbows, his head burying itself into the pillows beneath him. Molly could hear Caleb slicking up his own cock and felt a flutter of excitement. He’d never- as far as he could remember, at least- done anything like this. Although he’d dreamed about it a fair amount.

Molly stilled as Caleb positioned himself behind his lover. He pressed his hand gently against Molly’s back and the tiefling bent over willingly, his chest pressed against Fjord’s skin beneath him. The first few thrusts of Caleb inside him were new in a good way, but it wasn’t until Caleb took hold of his hips and gently guided him back, drawing slowly out of Fjord at the same time as he took Caleb in deeper, that he really realized what sort of magic they were wielding. “Oh gods yes.”

There was definitely a learning curve, but Molly was a quick study. From the sounds Fjord and Caleb were making, he seemed to be doing a decent enough job. He set a steady, but building rhythm as he thrust his hips forward and back, impaling himself on Caleb’s cock before burying himself in Fjord’s ass. Everything was hot and slick and perfect and he could hear both men’s breathing growing more and more uneven. He picked up his pace a bit, and felt Fjord rocking back, disrupting his rhythm as he tried to take Molly deeper.

Behind him Caleb was too close to be patient anymore. The human wrapped an arm across Molly’s chest and began thrusting into him in earnest. Every snap of his hips drove Molly into the half-orc beneath him and Molly felt himself hurtling towards the edge.

“Fjord, do you want me to pull out?” Molly gasped, “I’m almost there.”

Fjord, head still buried in the pillows that were muffling his groans, shook his head emphatically. “No. I want you inside me.” His voice was deep, rumbling and rough, barely recognizable as Molly heard Caleb’s sharp intake of breath behind him.

“Fill me up, Caleb.” Molly tilted his head to the side, offering an expanse of neck to Caleb, who gladly bit down, sucking a deep bruise into the skin as Molly felt his hips stutter. His own release followed quickly and he braced his palms against Fjord’s hips as he spilled inside him. Fjord shuddered beneath him and Molly suspected they’d need to wash that pillow before anyone would want to use it again.

Caleb slipped out of him gently and he heard the human stumble over to the washbasin for the bowl and cloth. Molly moaned softly as he pulled out of Fjord. He ran a reassuring hand over Fjord’s back and watched some of his cum trickle out of Fjord’s hole. He could feel Caleb’s running down his inner thigh and he smiled at the strangeness and wonder that was his life.

 

***

 

The next morning they awoke in an awkward pile on the bed. Molly was squeezed between the other two, one leg draped over Fjord, with Caleb’s arms encircling his waist. The sun was up and he could hear the sounds of the tavern beneath them.

“Alright, boys.” He murmured. “Time to get up. Unless you want the others to come looking for us...”

Caleb groaned without moving, but Fjord practically leapt out of the bed. He winced as he stood and Molly chuckled at the half-orc’s sudden realization that he was sore from the night before.

“I might oughta be gettin’ back to my room.” He said, hurrying over to gather up his armor.

Next to Molly, Caleb finally stirred, blinking heavily as he turned to watch Fjord dress. “You do not have to go so soon. They will think you are out for a walk.”

Fjord shook his head with a small smile, “It’s long past time for us to be gettin’ up anyway.”

The wizard groaned and flopped onto his back. Molly slipped out of his entanglement and got to his feet. He padded over to Fjord, his tail swishing as he walked. “I had a marvellous time last night.” He cooed into Fjord’s ear before kissing his cheek. “I hope I’m not alone.”

Fjord blushed, “No. It was-” he cleared his throat and looked at Molly, “it was everything I’d hoped for.”

“We aim to please.” Molly said with a wry grin. “Besides,” he shot a glance back at Caleb who looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep once more, “If you’re going to keep coughing up seawater you’ll want someone on hand to give you mouth-to-mouth.”

Fjord laughed at that. “Been a while since I had any sorta nights like that.”

“Well, if you miss the feeling of choking on something first thing in the morning…”

Fjord rolled his eyes and was still shaking his head as he slipped out the door.

“That was bad, even for you.” Caleb mumbled from the bed, the words half-swallowed by his pillow.

“I was just trying so hard to avoid a seaman joke. It threw me off.”

“You are ridiculous.” Caleb’s arm flopped to the side to pat the bed beside him, “come back.”

Molly crawled back in beside him, “I should’ve said something about having something inside him apart from mysterious gems…”

“Go back to sleep you dummkopf.”

Caleb’s breathing against his neck was deep and even as Molly slipped off once more into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for your kudos and comments! They keep me going!


End file.
